Nordic Issues
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Los "Nordic Five" son un grupo de cinco chicos nórdicos que llevan juntos desde la infancia y son inseparables. O eso pensaban todos hasta que un día Lukas decide romper su relación con el danés y el grupo comienza a desmoronarse...
1. Ruptura

_N/A: Bueeeeeeeno~ ya sé que no hace mucho que no escribo nada...se nota bastante la falta de clases que me inspiren ¿eh? jajaja~ prometo ponerme al día con el resto de mis fics que dejé pendientes pero cuando vi el Just Be Friends de Dinamarca y Noruega en youtube no pude resistirme a hacer un fic de ello. Normal, ¿no?~ Realmente odio esa pareja. Odio que me emparejen al noruego con el danés...en mi opinión queda mejor con Islandia en la camita */*~_

_Aún así, **el fic no va sobre NorIce o IceNor**~ _

_Este fic va sobre las conseqüencias que trae al grupo la ruptura de _Søren_ y de Lukas, y de como afecta a la relación entre Berwald y Tino._

_Y una segunda cosa, en este fic el uso de la cursiva no es para pensamientos como en el resto de mis fics, sino es la narración que aporta __Søren a la historia._

_Dicho esto, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1 - Ruptura<em>**

_Siempre fuimos cinco...Cinco chicos, cinco amigos, cinco hermanos, cinco sonrisas..._

_Desde pequeños, siempre juntos, siempre enfrentados, siempre preocupados por los demás, siempre siendo cinco._

_Los cinco nórdicos. Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Emil y yo. Cinco._

_Pero, ese dichoso numero acabaría siendo lo que rompería nuestra relación de hermandad. El simple numero cinco. Porque, después de todo, el numero cinco es impar...y...el amor es a dúo..._

_Siempre pensábamos que el que sobraba era Emil. Emil, el único que tenía los cabellos distintos a los demás. Él único que vivía realmente lejos de los demás. Él que menos edad tenía y el que pertenecía al grupo simplemente por su lazo de sangre con Lukas._

_Siempre pensé que Emil sobraba por ser el único que no tenía pareja dentro del grupo, pues, al cabo de los años yo y Lukas acabemos enamorándonos el uno del otro y Berwald y Tino incluso llegaron a casarse siendo menores de edad._

_Quien pensaría que, tras años de amistad, nuestro grupo acabaría destrozándose, como el fino cristal, simplemente por el hecho de que Emil no era el que sobraba. Por el hecho de que, al final de todo, él que sobraba era yo..._

_Quien iba a pensar que aquel día iba a destrozar el lazo de los nordic five..._

_Cinco hombres. Cinco compañeros. Cinco amigos. Cinco nórdicos. Cinco rubios. Cinco sonrisas. Cinco palabras que acabaron con el grupo..._

La taza de café resbaló de sus temblorosos dedos, rozando la palma de la mano con suma delicadeza, cayendo en círculos por el peso del asa hacía el suelo de la acera, estrellándose contra este y partiéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos que una atosigada camarera se apresuró a barrer con una leve señal de enfurecimiento en forma de arrugas en la frente.

-¿Q...qué...?-su voz surgía entrecortada de su garganta mientras su mente trataba de asimilar las cinco palabras que su amado acababa de pronunciar.

Lukas miraba a otro lado apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de la mano. No quería mirarle, porque sabría que se arrepentiría si lo hacía. Y no, no podía arrepentirse ahora, no podía. No debía alargar aquello más o sino le dolería más a Søren el día que se enterara por terceras personas.

Ni su corazón ni su respiración trabajaba con normalidad. Ambas habían sido alteradas al oír las hirientes palabras del menor al que tanto amaba, de oír lo que este pensaba en realidad.

Miles de recuerdos golpeaban su mente. Miles de millones. Unos buenos y otros que no tanto, pero todos junto al chico que se sentaba frente a él. Todos con esa persona a su lado para ayudarle, animarle y hacerle compañía hasta en la más horrible soledad.

-Yo...ya no...te amo...-repitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Notaba aquel pinchazo de dolor en su pecho, como si le asestaran una gran puñalada en su pecho y esta no hiciera otra cosa que abrirse cada vez más y más, destruyendo todo su cuerpo en el acto. Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado. El sentir como el corazón del chico al que un día amó, y por el que hoy solo sentía un cariño fraternal, era realmente doloroso.

Por un breve momento, todos los sonidos cotidianos de la ciudad que solían pasar desapercibidos por todos, es decir, los cláxones de los coches, las charlas de los adultos que caminaban o tomaban algo, los gritos de los niños, el ruido de los teléfonos móviles, el de los botones de las videoconsolas al ser apretados...todos aquellos sonidos martillearon su cerebro con fuerza tratando de arrancar las palabras que el rubio había dicho. Tratando hacerle creer que nunca había dicho y que seguía mirando silenciosamente el asfalto.

Una valiente lagrima surgió del ojo derecho del mayor, recorriendo la mejilla de dicho lado y el contorno de la mejilla para acabar convirtiéndose en un pequeño toque fresco que quedó absorbido en uno de sus guantes negros.

-No...-protestó.-No...no es verdad...¿Verdad...? ¡Deja de bromear cariño!-exclamó riendo como un tonto mientras se secaba las estúpidas lagrimas que se atrevían a manchar su rostro de piel albina.

-No es broma.-anunció fríamente el noruego girando su rostro y clavando su fría mirada azul oscura en la mirada azul clara y energética del danés.-Amo a otra persona, Søren...-la voz del chico sonaba fría, lejana e incluso indiferente ante el dolido rostro que el danés mostraba.-...te amé...en el pasado...no sabes cuanto te amé...pero en los últimos tiempos tu y yo...ya sabes...no hemos echo otra cosa que discutir, insultarnos y...golpearnos...

-¡P...pero yo...!

-Entiendelo...-suplicó acabándose la taza de café que había pedido un buen rato antes.-Entiende que me he enamorado de otro...ahora...solo somos amigos Søren...

"¡Crack!"

Algo en su interior quebró de mala manera al escuchar aquellas palabras dando permiso a las lagrimas, que había retenido momentos antes para sonreír convencido de que era una broma de su amado, para surgir de nuevo y dominar al completo su rostro.

-Luk...

-Me voy.-dijo a modo de saludo el rubio cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-¡Luk...!-masculló el danés incapaz de levantarse de la mesa debido a las punzadas de dolor que golpeaban su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo. Sabía que debía ir tras él, abrazarle y pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Sabía que debía luchar por aquel amor...pero su cuerpo le negó la oportunidad.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en ponerse su abrigo, sacar un par de billetes, los cuales depositó en la mesa de acero gris, y alejarse de la mesa donde un lloroso danés era atendido por la misma camarera que antes le miraba enfadada.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Por cierto, los nombres usados para el fic no son los oficiales ya que estos caracteres carecen de ellos._

_**Lista de personajes con nombre NO OFICIAL en este capitulo:_

_-Berwald Oxenstierna - Suecia._

_-Lukas Bondevik - Noruega._

_-Emil Steilsson - Islandia._

__-Søren Densen - Dinamarca.__

__-Tino Väinämöinen - Finlandia.__

_Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen en su totalidad a **Hidekaz Himaruya**, creador de la mítica serie "Axis Powers: Hetalia". Por otro lado el argumento y la trama si me pertenecen a mí._

_Espero que os llegue a gustar esta historia tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla~ Ciao!_

_Capitulo 2: Una sonrisa que nunca desaparece._


	2. Una sonrisa que nunca desaparece

_N/A: ¡Ciao!_

_Debido a la inclusión de Sweden/Suecia (Berwald) en este fanfic y para mantener la fidelidad a este personaje, he decidido hacer que el hombre hable tal y como lo hace en el anime y, dado que es muy dificil de entender, he decidido daros una pista al principio del capitulo para que entendáis lo que Berwald diga._

_**Como entender el lenguaje de Berwald**_

_-Cada ' es una vocal. Esto se debe a que habla muy rápido. y s__olo la última vocal de cada palabra de puede escuchar de su boca._

_**Ejemplo: -H'la - Hola_

_-¿H'go c'fé T'no? - ¿Hago café Tino?_

_Por deducción, y dado que el sueco habla poco, claro y directo, entenderéis sin problema todas sus frases._

_Dicho esto, os dejo leer sin interrumpiros más~_

_Ojalá os guste~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2 - <em>Una sonrisa que nunca desaparece<em>_**

_Por más que lo intentara, los recuerdos de todo lo que hice aquella noche nunca volvieron a mi mente. _

_Recuerdo...recuerdo el momento en el restaurante. Las miradas distantes que recibía de todos los clientes del local mientras acaparaba la atención de la camarera que se había asustado porque caí de la silla entre gemidos de dolor. Recuerdo los estremecedores sonidos de la calle. Recuerdo como estos me golpeaban la mente de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran insertando una estaca gigantesca por cada uno de mis oídos. Recuerdo haber visto la espalda del noruego alejarse lentamente, ignorando mis alaridos de dolor y mis suplicas. Recuerdo que ni siquiera se giró para verme...y aquello realmente me destrozó el corazón, la mente y aquella pequeña parte del cuerpo humano que contenía la racionalidad que nos diferenciaba de los animales._

_En aquel momento lo perdí todo, incluso a mi mismo._

_Todo era tan confuso...Al igual que las lagrimas surgían de mis ojos helando mis mejillas, los recuerdos venían a mi mente abrazándome en mi soledad. Ninguno de los recuerdos malos de la relación entre Lukas y yo vino a mi mente en aquellos momentos. Ninguno, y eso que hubo bastantes. Solo recordaba los momentos en los que el rubio sonreía a mi lado y me decía "te amo". Solo recordaba los momentos felices que vivimos en nuestra alocada relación que, o por lo menos solo yo, pensábamos que iba a durar para toda la vida. __¿Y por qué no? Ambos eramos jóvenes y nos amábamos. A pesar de que ambos ya habíamos tenido relaciones de amor fallidas en nuestros pasados sentíamos que aquella iba a ser la última y que tendría un final feliz. Pensábamos que seríamos tan inseparables como Berwald y Tino que, a pesar de ser los dos polos más opuestos del universo y de que Tino apenas tenía los diecisiete años, vivían juntos y se habían casado, no legalmente claro. Siempre pensemos que seríamos inseparables como ellos dos. Pero, si ambos pensábamos eso, ¿por qué sucedió aquello? ¿por qué me dejó solo en aquel lugar donde teníamos tantos recuerdos buenos depositados? _

_Quizás a la mayoría de la gente no le pueda parecer correcto lo que hice aquel día, quizás aquella tarde debería haber llamado a alguno de mis amigos para que me recogiera en la cafetería aquella mañana o simplemente, debí de haberme quedado quieto en aquel lugar hasta que mi corazón se hubiera repuesto del shock y las ideas de mi mente se hubieran ordenado._

_Pero, como cualquier persona de este alocado mundo, me levanté dispuesto a luchar por aquello a lo que amaba. ´_

_A través de la cortina de lagrimas que empañaba mi rostro pude ver las letras que escribía en mi teléfono móvil. Aunque supiera que de poco serviría, me encontraba enviando un SMS al chico rubio por el cual mi corazón latió con fuerza durante aquel entonces. El mensaje era corto, pues nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos por más seguro que estuviera de que los sentía. Quizás aquello también fuera una de las causas por las que nuestra relación falló..._

_Como imaginé, no recibí respuesta de Lukas, y eso enloqueció más la rabia de mi interior. ¿Cómo podía dejarme y encima ignorarme como si nunca hubiera existido? En aquel entonces solo pensaba que debíamos de estar juntos para siempre, que tenía que haber una manera de que el noruego me perdonara y de que olvidara a la supuesta persona de la que se había enamorado mientras salían juntos._

_Mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo, caminé de lado a lado de la ciudad, sin vida, dejándome arrastrar por la multitud apresurada que se apelotonaba en las aceras. Me encontré siendo zarandeando y obligado a avanzar a base de golpes que la gente le propinaba al pasar por su lado deseosa de llegar a algún lugar en especial donde deberían de estar en breve. Pero aquello a mi no me importaba. Realmente estaba ajeno a todo lo que transcurría a mi alrededor. En mi mente solo había espacio para Lukas y para el dolor de haberle perdido. Solo Lukas, el dolor y la vocecita que me impulsaba a mandarle SMS cada diez minutos esperando que se cansara de fingir que no existía._

_Pero Lukas no contestó y la noche calló en la ciudad logrando que las calles por las que caminaba en solitario fueran abandonadas por las ajetreadas personas que ahora descansaba en sus casas, seguramente con sus parejas, sus amigos o sus familias. En cambio, yo estaba completamente solo. ¿A quién iba a recurrir? Mis amigos eran los mismos que los amigos de mi expareja, mis padres ya no se encontraban en este mundo y en mi casa ni siquiera me esperaba una triste mascota que me hiciera compañía en la primera noche de agonía a la que se sometería mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma._

_Quizás no debí hacer aquello, quizás nunca debí entrar en el bar y pedir a gritos una jarra de cerveza alemana. Quizás no debí de haber intentado buscar los problemas en el fondo de la jarra de dorado licor que el hombre me tendió con una falsa sonrisa comercial. Pero lo hice, y el pasado nunca se puede cansar. Lo hice y luego busqué la felicidad en otra jarra. Y en otra...y después, en otra más..._

_Sin darme cuenta me entregué al alcohol directamente, sin pegas, como si fuera la medicina que curaría mi dolor. Me encontré ahogando mis penas en aquel licor tal y como había visto en demasiadas películas de tarde norteamericanas. Para ser exactos, incluso tenía un triste cigarrillo consumiéndose entre mis labios entre trago y trago, aumentando más mi aspecto melancólico. _

_Pero había algo que rompía ese aura triste que emitía. Algo que no encajaba en aquel momento. Sonreía. Sonreía como un poseso. Como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de mi vida. Yo solamente me dedicaba a sonreír. Y no era cosa del alcohol, era cosa de mi personalidad. Desde que salí de la cafetería que me encontraba sonriendo, aunque por dentro mi vida se estuviera desgarrando y aunque las lagrimas cayeran sin parar de mi rostro._

_Viera quien me viera, en aquel momento pensaría que lloraba de felicidad. _

_Mi sonrisa siempre ha sido una mascara en la que me rehuía de los problemas. Siempre ha sido el motivo por el cual la gente nunca me tomó, toma ni me tomará en serio. Siempre he sonreído ante las desgracias y la adversidad. Sonreí el día en el que murieron mis padres. Sonreí el día que mis tíos me echaron a la calle con doce años. Sonreí el día en el que mi primer amor me dijo que se había cansado de mi y que prefería a uno de sus amigos antes que a él. Y me encontré sonriendo el día en el que Lukas también le dejó por otra persona. Siempre sonreí, para proteger mi corazón del dolor._

_El barman acabó cerrando el local antes de que yo me cansara de beber así que decidí buscar algún local que vendiera alcohol a aquellas horas y le ayudara a embriagarse de aquella inquietante felicidad que el alcohol le proporcionaba. _

_Y eso, es lo máximo que llego a recordar de lo que pasó aquella noche._

_Durante mucho tiempo traté de recordar lo que pasó en aquel momento, pero no lo recordé nunca. Quizás nunca lo recordé por el echo de que ingerí exageradas cantidades de alcohol aquella noche o quizás fue por el echo de que mi subconsciente decidió borrar los recuerdos para librarme del tormento que sería recordarlas. Quizás, nunca llegue a recordarlo, pero esta bien, quizás el no conocer todos los datos exactos de la historia sea lo mejor..._

_Sea como sea, lo siguiente que recuerdo después de que el hombre cerrara el primer bar que pisé aquella noche fue una silueta rodeando mi cuerpo con sus duras manos de piedra para recogerme del frío suelo en el que me encontraba tendido._

-¡Ber...!-gritó una voz aguda despertándolo de su ensoñación.

¿Dónde estaría...? Aunque su curiosidad por descubrir el origen de la voz conocida le remordían la curiosidad, el danés siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras se centraba en controlar el inmenso dolor que se avecinaba sobre su mente. No era el típico dolor de los resfriados, el típico dolor que nacía en los costados de la frente y que recorría esta en su totalidad. No era aquel tipo de dolor, era de otro más intenso. Era de aquel tipo de dolor que nacía en la piel y que se introducía a la fuerza hacía el fondo de su cerebro, desgarrando su mente al completo.

Sentía que una fuertes manos le sujetaban por la espalda manteniendolo en el aire. Seguramente estaba en los brazos de alguien, cogido a volandas para evitar que se cayera. Sin abrir los ojos todavía, ni hacer ningún gesto, adivinó de quien eran las manos. Solo él era capaz de mostrar su cuerpo tan rígido y reacio, pero al mismo tiempo, cálido y agradable.

-Me lo 'nc'ntré 'sí c'rca de 'n c'nt'n'dor de b's'ra...-anunció la voz del hombre que lo sujetaba. El chico hablaba a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, cosa que confirmó sus sospechas sobre quien le sostenía en aquellos momentos.-R'alm'nte, d'b'ó de 'nc'jar m'l la r'pt'ra...-abrió los ojos despacio al oír esas palabras. ¿Ruptura...? Ah si, claro...Lukas le había dejado el día anterior...

El pensar en Lukas le provocó un nudo en el estomago que le hizo suspirar mientras sentía en su espalda el agarabale contanto de un colchón y unas cálidas sabanas sobre este.

Acostumbrándose a la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, distinguió a su menudo amigo finlandés que le miraba de arriba a abajo con una expresión asustada en el rostro. Débilmente, le dedicó una sonrisa para enviarle un mensaje de tranquilidad mediante esta.

-¡Søren!-exclamó el menor lanzándose a sus brazos.-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota de irte de fiesta? ¡Podrías habernos llamado a mi y a Ber! ¡DIOTA! Nos tenias muy preocupados ¿Sabes?-el cuerpo del menor se abrazo al suyo afectuosamente ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo este.

-Yo...

Tino siempre fue así. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás de manera exagerada, sobretodo si se trataba de alguien de los nordic five, a los que consideraba como sus hermanos mayores. Se sintió culpable. Demasiado. Seguramente el finlandés no había dormido en toda la noche preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando a él y, seguramente, el sueco se había pasado la noche recorriendo la ciudad de punta a punta buscándolo antes de que cometiera una locura que no recordaba si la había echo o no.

Lukas habría llamado a sus dos amigos contándoles lo ocurrido y alarmandoles de lo que podía ocurrir aquella noche. Tino, como siempre tan dulce y preocupadizo, habría convencido a Berwald para que le encontrara y este seguramente había pasado la noche en vela.

-Yo...lo siento...-susurró mientras revolvía los cabellos suaves del menor entre sus manos y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa mientras dos lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.-Lo siento...

-Sør...

-Realmente siento ser tan estúpido...-las lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras atraía más el cuerpo de Tino para sentir su calidez y dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de soledad que asolaba su corazón. Pero, aunque no pudiera parar de llorar, la sonrisa del danés no desapareció de su rostro.- Por mi culpa...os habéis preocupado tanto...

-Siempre cuidaremos de ti...-protestó el finlandés correspondiendo al abrazo.

El danés fue a responder cuando sintió un abrazo rudo y violento, pero a la vez tan cálido y cariñoso, proveniente de su espalda. No le hizo falta girarse para darse cuenta que el sueco también le estaba abrazando. Por más duro que el chico pareciera, Berwald era un cacho de pan que, a causa de su aspecto y de su forma de hablar tan espeluznante, parecía una persona tosca y seca.

-S'empre...-susurró el sueco en su nuca mientras le abrazaba.

-Chicos...-sollozó el danés en el abrazo.-Gracias...

_En aquel momento mi sonrisa no fue falsa. Realmente sonreí de felicidad en cuanto me di cuenta de que no estaba solo y de que podía contar con aquellos dos para todo lo que fuera, ya que, ellos dos eran mis amigos y nunca iban a dejarme solo en un momento como aquel. Me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ellos y de que sus abrazos eran mucho más cálidos y reconfortantes que una jarra de dorado licor._

_En aquel momento, disfruté de la última vez que vería juntos a aquellos dos chicos dándome todo su apoyo..._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero que os haya gustado nee~_

_!Ah! Y gracias a los que me escribisteis por los reviews~ aunque no lo parezca cada review me anima a continuar y encontrar seis de golpe poco después de haber escrito un minicapitulo me puso eufórico *^*_

_Marina, amor mío, me meo contigo xDDD "Den, pinche pendejo...sufre~" XDDDDD Nunca pensé que acabarías escribiéndome eso en un review xD Que sepas que este fic lo escribo solamente para tu retorcido disfrute, que yo me conformaba con un NorIce o IceNor xDDD _

_ Y prometo que Denmark no sufrirá mucho más~ pero un poquitín si, vale le voy a hacer sufrir mucho DDDD: ¡Pero no es culpa mía! Jo... Es que les voy a hacer sufrir a todos...-modo Rusia- Quiero ver como sufren bajo el poder de mi retorcida mente...quiero verles...haciendo el amor (?) :/3 xDD_

_Bueno, espero que sigáis leyendo para que me podáis comentar los fallos ¿ne? Que yo ya sé que no soy perfecto en esto de escribir y necesito vuestra ayuda para mejorar u/ú_

_¡Sayounara!_

_Capitulo 3: Es mejor olvidar._


	3. Es mejor olvidar

**_Capitulo 3 - Es mejor olvidar_**

_Después de aquella mañana reconfortante en los brazos de mis dos mejores amigos, mi máxima preocupación fue el encontrar algo de decente para comer en mi nevera. _

_Como cualquier universitario emancipado, llevaba el orden y la higiene de mi apartamento en números negativos. Mi primera visión del día en mi hogar era, normalmente, un puñado de revistas y de envases de comida tirados por el suelo junto con miles de objetos, que solían ser utensilios de estudio o libros de temática fantástica que leía por afición, tirados por las mesas y los estantes. Además de eso, mi ropa estaba tirada de cualquier manera sobre mi cama, mi mesita y mi armario, mostrando un aspecto aún más desordenado aún y que daba pena al lado del perfecto hogar de Berwald y Tino, o al de los hermanos que también tenía su orden implacable._

_Estuve una semana entera encerrado en aquel estercolero. Y, realmente, fue la semana más corta de toda mi vida._

_Durante una semana, y con la escusa de una enfermedad que Berwald me ayudó a respaldar a regañadientes, no asistí ni al trabajo ni a la universidad. No hice deberes, no hice ningún esfuerzo. No hice nada que no fuera ver la tele, comer y dormir como una marmota. Bueno si, si que hice algo más que comer comida basura, ver programas de cotilleo y dibujos animados en la televisión y dormir quince horas diarias, y ese algo era llorar._

_Me tire una semana llorando la muerte de mi relación con el noruego. Una semana entera consumiendo quilos y quilos de pañuelos y de papel del váter que acabarían tirados de cualquier manera por todo el departamento, creando en el un campo de concentración de mocos. Mirara donde mirara de mi departamento me deprimía. ¿Había algún lugar donde no hubiera besado, manoseado o hecho el amor con el rubio en aquel lugar? Probablemente no. Tres años de relación dan para muchas perversidades y para muchos recuerdos._

_Recuerdos de días felices que me atormentaban día y noche, azotando mi corazón y mi mente dejando mi amor por mi mismo por debajo del suelo y mi apartamento mucho más sucio que antes._

_Tino me acosó a llamadas todos, pero que todos, los días de mi encierro. No hubo día que no me llamara al ir y volver del instituto para comprobar que seguía vivo y la suciedad no me había tragado al completo, aunque de vez en cuando también me llamó entre la hora de la merienda y de la cena si había acabado sus deberes escolares pronto. Realmente agradecía la pesadez del finlandés, con sus actos me demostraba que no estaba solo y que tendría su apoyo si me hacía falta, que él era mi amigo y que me cuidaría el mismo si hiciera falta._

_Berwald vino a mi apartamento varias veces a la hora de comer, más que nada porque como ambos eramos los únicos universitarios del grupo y los otros tres iban a un instituto privado eramos los únicos que asistíamos a clase únicamente por la mañana, y me obligó a comer comida de calidad, aunque nunca me obligó a recoger. Quizás sería por el echo de que mi faceta desordenada y despreocupada siempre le había gustado al callado sueco, o quizás porque tuviera miedo de encontrar algún parásito extraño que vivía entre mi porquería._

_A veces, el estar con él era realmente incomodo. Que tu primera pareja te consuele después de que te pasara exactamente lo mismo que te paso con ella era bastante irritante. Aunque nunca me quejé por el echo, es más hasta llegué a disfrutarlo. A pesa de que yo y Berwald termináramos de mala manera para ambos, mal en el sentido de que por celos acabemos llevando nuestras discusiones a la manos y con varias lesiones a causa de los golpes y las heridas que nos proporcionemos en la batalla campal que protagonicemos el día de la ruptura, nos llegamos a hacer grandes amigos al encontrar de nuevo el amor cada uno por separado. Además, el ser los más grandes del grupo y tener la misma edad nos ayudó bastante a consolidar el lazo de afecto que nos costó recuperar tras la sangrienta ruptura. Todos eso, y el echo de que nos seguíamos queriendo, no amando como en su día, pero el fantasma de nuestra relación seguía flotando entre nosotros._

_Siempre me pregunté porque en todo aquel tiempo no pensé en volver con el chico cuando le seguía queriendo y sabía que él también a mí, sobretodo en aquella semana que necesitaba sentirme querido más que ningún otro momento de mi vida._

_Incluso en aquella semana evité al máximo el contacto físico con el sueco tal y como había echo desde que rompimos en el instituto y le cambié de tema cada vez que me hablaba de lo que Tino le contaba sobre Lukas y no se atrevía a decírselo por teléfono. El saber que el rubio seguía su vida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada me dolía mucho más. ¿Tan fácil era olvidarme? ¿Tan fácil era olvidar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos? ¿Los momentos que seguían grabados a fuego en mi corazón?_

La mirada intensa del holandés le picaba en la nuca como si miles de mosquitos le estuvieran sacando la sangre exageradamente. Y no solo su mirada, si no también el aura de odio que emitía a su alrededor intimidandole mientras intentaba limpiar los platos sucios del bar en el que ambos trabajaban para pagarse el alquiler del piso y los estudios.

El holandés se llamaba Vicent Vanderhoeven, o "Doble V" que era tal y como le solía llamar el danés para hacerle enfadar y que le mostraba su lado enfadado en vez del ausente que solía mostrar el chico. Él también era rubio como él, pero de una tonalidad más ocura, y poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que eran mucho más oscuros que la del resto de las personas. También solía llamarle gallina mientras peleaban, ya que el chico se solía peinar el cabello en una especie de cresta enorme que subía por la parte del flequillo, despejando su frente de cabellos y se echaba atrás en las patillas, dandole un peinado parecido a los de los malos de las películas de dibujos animados que veían de niños.

-¡Ya vale gallina! ¡Me pones de los nervios!-protestó el ojiazul mientras se giraba para encararse a Vincent.

-¡Eso te pasa por dejarme cubriendo tu puesto durante una semana engreído de mierda!-gritó el otro dirigiéndole una dura mirada.

-¡Estaba enfermo!-se excusó el chico diciendo la mentira por la cual no había perdido su trabajo.

-¡Del nabo estabas enfermo!-replicó el holandés.

-¡No hay quien te soporte! ¡GALLINA!-insultó el chico sintiéndose ofendido por su replica.

-¡REPITE ESO MARICA!-gritó el holandés dejando los platos que fregaba en el fregadero antes de comenzar a andar hacía el otro rubio.

Los rostros de ambos chicos quedaron a ambos centímetros el uno del otro mientras sus ojos se encontraban en una fiera batalla, brillando con malicia y fuerza intentando intimidar a su rival.

-Eres odioso...-bufó el danés girando su rostro y mirando de nuevo el fregadero apartando su mirada del chico que tenía su misma altura.-Pero...gracias...-murmuró sin girarse a verle.

Los ojos de Vincent de abrieron de par en par sorprendidos por el agradecimiento de Søren. ¿En serio el orgulloso danés le estaba dando las gracias a pesar de que se llevaban como el perro y el gato? Parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Has cubierto mi turno durante una semana...si fuéramos amigos lo entendería pero tal y como nos llevamos tú y yo...-murmuró a una velocidad increíble intentando ordenar todas las cosas que le quería decir al chico. Sería un idiota, un prepotente, un arrogante y un chulo, pero le había cubierto el puesto y le había ayudado a no perder el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir a pesar de que ellos dos se pasaban el día entero discutiendo.-Pues eso...gracias Vincent...-murmuró de nuevo mirando fijamente la pica.

El holandés se sonrojó un poco y musitó un "no fue nada" prácticamente inaudible mientras volvió a su tarea incapaz de discutir de nuevo con el chico. La verdad era que en el fondo, pero que muy en el fondo, el danés le caía bien y no quería despedirse de él así, ya que si este perdía el trabajo dejarían de estar juntos y el holandés sentía que el chico de ojos azules era el único con el podía llegar a tratar aparte de sus hermanos. Para él, Søren era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en ese momento, por más discusiones que protagonizaran.

La posibilidad de decirle de salir a tomar aquella noche cruzó la mente del danés. Invitándole a un par de copas podría compensarle por lo que había echo y, además, podría ganarse la amistad este, su primera amistad fuera de los "Nordic Five". Y aparte de todo eso, no tendría que pasar el rato hasta la hora de dormir solo en su habitación recordando momentos felices de su relación con Lukas y llorando su perdida.

Animado, se giró un poco mirando al chico mientras fregaba los platos completamente ajeno a lo que recorría la mente de él. Quizás le dijera no pero el paso que iba a dar sería muy importante, pues nunca se había relacionado con nadie desde que era pequeño y los únicos amigos que conservaba eran los de la infancia. Se aclaró la garganta preparado para decirlo abriendo la boca para dejar que las palabras salieran de ella dulcemente, sin temblar a causa de su nerviosismo.

-Vincent...-comenzó a decir despacio apremiándose a si mismo a alzar el tono de su voz. En ese momento el teléfono del danés sonó interrumpiendo al danés, quien saltó tomando su teléfono con las manos espumas y arrepintiéndose luego de haber echo aquello pues podría haber roto el teléfono móvil.-¿S...si...?-preguntó esperando que su voz llegara al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡S'ren!-exclamó el sueco con un tono de voz animado que asustó al danés. ¿Berwald animado? Algo muy extraño debía de estar ocurriendo para que el sueco dejara de hablar tan tímida y rudamente como lo hacía de normal.-¡'st'y de c'pass c'n 'nos 'mig's! ¿Te v'en's? ¡La f'essta 's g'n'al...!

-¿Ber...estás borracho...?-preguntó el danés sorprendido y asustado. Nunca había visto al chico borracho. Nunca. ¿Qué hacía bebiendo a las nueve de la tarde? ¿Qué hacía bebiendo tanto como para acabar borracho?-¿Dónde estás...?-preguntó tomando un papel de su bolsillo y anotando en el con un boli, que siempre llevaba por si a un caso encima, la dirección del barecito donde el sueco estaba de juerga con sus compañeros de trabajo según le decía por teléfono.

-Yo cubriré la última media hora de tu turno.-afirmó el holandés sin levantar la cabeza del fregadero.-Le diré al jefe que te encontraste mal y que te fuiste a casa, pero corre a recoger a tu amigo antes de que haga alguna locura.-apremió el chico sin mirarle siquiera. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo aquello por el danés? Ya era la segunda vez que se ofrecía a tomar su turno. A este paso acabaría trabajando el doble todos los días...

-Vincent...-el chico se quedó parado y miró al holandés con nuevos ojos. Estaba claro, intentaría hacerse su amigo, costara lo que le costara y aunque tuviera que ser a contra voluntad de este.-Muchas gracias...eres todo un amigo...

El holandés le dedicó un gruñido a modo de respuesta y el ojiazul salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro olvidando que tenía que ir a recoger a su amigo que se encontraba completamente ebrio.

* * *

><p>N A: ¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Pido disculpas por este capitulo random, pero no quería hacerlo ni muy largo ni muy consistente, solo lo he e echo para meter al holandés en la historia y, más o menos, hablar de la relación que hubo entre Sweden y Denmark, relación que tendrá mucho importancia a partir de ahora en el fic y que seguramente averiguaréis lo que pasará entre esos dos con el titulo del próximo capitulo y este final de cap tan random y típico de anime romántico.

Por si acaso: Vicent Vanderhoven - Nederland/Holanda (Nombre no oficial).

¡Bueno! Me pongo a los reviews de inmediato.~

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS ANIMOS! (L) Kurai os quiere a todos y cada uno de los reviewers (LLLL)

Ahora por separado~ -Kurai esta emocionado-

**Merlina-Vulturi**: En realidad, Noru hasta es cruel con den en el anime/manga de la serie por lo que nunca he entendido el porque de esa pareja xD La idea de un Noru frío e indiferente no es mía, el personaje es así en la realidad. Si, si, según las descripciones de Hidekaz, Noru no para de insultar a Den y de ahorcarlo de la corbata cuando este dice algo que lo irrita un poco xD Me alegra de que te guste el fic *^* Hasta otra ^^

**Laila.X.: **Me alegra de que te guste tanto eso quiere decir que no soy tan malo D: xD Y si, van a sufrir todos y cada uno de los nórdicos muahahaha, el holandés no que suficiente sufre de por si solo xD Ahora el borracho es Ber (?) Temedme, he echo un Sweden borracho, eso es puro terror y Belarus es una niñita scout dulce y agradable comparada con él (?) xD Sayou~ ^^

**atramentaceous: **-sonrojado y a punto de llorar de emoción- N..no me puedo creer que te tomes esas molestías para entender mi fanfic ;/; En serio, es un fanfic cutre de un escritos mediocre ;/; Pero, thanks ;/; diría muchas gracias pero las dudas de si es "a lot of" o "much" me corroen y abrir el traductor me da vagueza =3= xD Bye! *^* Mata ne!

**akari black: **Si tienes problemas para entender al sueco dímelo ¿ok? D: Que si hace falta te escribo a partir de ahora lo que diga bien puesto en las notas del autor y así no hace falta que averigües lo que trata de decir D: Muchas gracias por el review~ ciao~

**Marinaa: **tranquila mi amor (?) te voy a dar ración de yaoi hard en este fic, pero más adelante (?) Mientras tanto contentate conmigo DDD: xD PD: Si sigues muriendo me buscaré a otra Islandia que haga incesto conmigo (?) Te loff

**clicker-195: **gracias! ^^ creo que mi fic es diferente porque seré el único escritor de FF que odia la pareja de DenNor (?) En serio, no me gusta xD Pero para gustos los colores siempre digo~ Espero que sigas leyéndome a pesar de que sea cutre este capitulo~ Hasta otra nwn

**BeOneWithSara: **-Kurai casi escribe BeOneWithRusiaDa~- Owww Castellón, Vila-real owww -Se emociona más porque él vive en Almazora- ¿3 no son oficiales? o3o Que yo sepa Hidekaz aún no ha dado nombre a ningún nórdico aún (aunque parece ser que todo el mundo tiene claro cuales son los nombres de Norway, Finland y Sweden pues siempre, sea donde, sea no varían). Me alegra de que te guste *^* -Se suena repetitivo pues ha dicho la misma frase en cada review- Y tranquila...sufrirán...todos sufren a manos de Kurai...-siente pena por los lectores sensibles (?)- Ciao!

Ahora que he contestado me siento persona vee~ u/ú~ ¡Cuidaros todos y hasta la próxima!

**Capitulo 3: Los borrachos no mienten, besan.**


	4. Los borrachos no mienten, besan

**_Capitulo 4: Los borrachos no mienten, besan_**

_Mil veces me arrepentí de haberme saltado el trabajo aquella noche. Durante los días siguientes a aquella noche todo fue más solitario y oscuro de lo que ya fue desde que él me dejó. Y, aunque al principio eché la culpa al alcohol, siempre supe, incluso cuando salia con Lukas, que aquel pasado que tuvimos volvería algún día. Era inevitable, ese es el precio que se paga cuando dos amantes se vuelven amigos. _

-Ber, tío, va.-dijo riendo por la situación.

Habían pasado meses, no, años, desde la última vez que había visto a su mejor amigo bebido de tal forma, tambaleándose de manera graciosa de un lado a otro y vomitando en cada una de las esquinas que encontraron de camino del bar donde los compañeros de trabajo del bebedor social seguían haciendo una gran fiesta completamente bebidos y alocados y el pequeño "hogar" que tenía este con su pareja. Para que respirara mejor y no se la manchara, Søren le había desecho el nudo de la corbata y se la había quitado junto a la chaqueta del traje de trabajador serio que solía llevar. A diferencia de él, Berwald había encontrado un buen y cómodo trabajo donde cobraba mucho. Un amigo de su tío le había contratado en su compañía como relaciones públicas, de forma que su seriedad y su aplicación profesional le servían para dar a la compañía un aspecto más serio y de más nivel.

-No es propio de ti caer tan bajo.-pinchó, burlándose del rubio cuando volvió a parar a vomitar tras un contenedor de reciclado de vidrios.

El otro, callado, continuó dejándose arrastrar hasta que se encontraron cerca del apartamento en el que vivía. Al llegar, el danés golpeó con el dedo indice el botón del ascensor varias veces para que los llevara al piso correcto. Ni la luz del botón ni el típico sonido que el ascensor hacía al ponerse en marcha hicieron acto de aparición, simplemente, el botón cedía a cada golpe hundiendose en la pared de metal tras la cual se encontraba el cableado electrico de la maquina. Nada. Uno, dos, tres, siete, quince...Miles de golpe dio el danés antes de darse por vencido y, con un soplido de cansancio y una maldición, cargara al otro del hombro pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello e hiciera fuerza para arrastrarlo hasta el borde de las escaleras.

-_Solo son tres pisos, tú puedes._-se autoanimó.

Un escalón, dos escalones...Y al intentar subir al tercero su cuerpo se torció en una difícil postura al tiempo que las puntas de sus pies se levantaban haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Gracias, y por desgracia para su cuello, a que el cuerpo del otro tiró para el lado contrario, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y volver hacía adelante. Su vista se centró en lo alto de las escaleras, viviendo en sus carnes la tortura de lo que iba a ser cargar con el otro hasta el tercer piso de aquel bloque sin ninguna ayuda. Y no es que Berwald fuera poco pesado, él era un armario de dos metros con un peso envidiable para muchos boxeadores.

-_Tres pisos..._-lloriqueó.

Suavemente, dejó el cuerpo de su amigo sentado en el cuarto escalón y se colocó a su lado, con ambas piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados uno en cada muslo para relajar sus doloridos hombros. Iba a ser imposible llevarlo hasta arriba, más que nada porque el sueño y la falta de una cena en su estomago lo debilitaban demasiado. El sueco murmuraba cosas sin sentido, en una especie de limbo entre la cordura y la embriaguez. Con una sonrisa divertida, Søren llevó su mano a los cabellos casi grisáceos de su amigo y los revolvió para que adquirieran un aspecto más descuidado, como cuando iban al instituto y no se peinaba nunca tras hacer Educación Física.

Cuando iban al instituto. En aquella época ambos habían salido juntos. Bueno, realmente no se podría llamar "salir juntos" pues lo único que hacían era ir uno a casa del otro o el otro a casa de uno, siempre y cuando no hubiera baño o vestuario cerca, y dar rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión juvenil que por culpa de las hormonas no se acababa nunca. No pudo disimular una risa por ello. Aunque nunca lo reconociera, y el resto de sus amigos no lo supiera, en aquella época él fue el pasivo de la relación y el otro siempre conseguía mandarle y obligarle a hacer lo que quisiera. Tiempo después, pasados los años y habiendo un distanciamiento entre ambos, conoció a Lukas y acabó enamorándose de él. Por coincidencia, Berwald conoció a Tino tiempo después por lo que la ruptura no fue nada dolorosa por ninguna de las dos partes. Simplemente fue sexo adolescente.

-El padre de familia borracho...-susurró.- Menos mal que Tino no te puede ver ahora mismo, que desilusión se llevaría...

-Søren...-susurró el otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya estás mejor?-preguntó, viendo como su amigo se giraba hacía él mirándole fijamente.

-Te amo.-anunció de golpe.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Berwald se abalanzó sobre él medio-borracho y juntó sus labios con los del sorprendido danés que no pudo separarse del otro porque una fuerte y grande mano se apoyó sobre su nuca y lo apretaba hacía el frente. La lengua del sueco se hizo paso a su boca y la otra mano apresó el cuerpo del rubio que lo intentaba apartar de si. Apenas pasaron segundos, pero el cuerpo del danés dejó de forcejear y se calmó, sintiendo el beso que el borracho le daba y la sensación de embriaguez misma que el olor y el sabor del alcohol le estaba proporcionando y el poder de sus hormonas masculinas contenidas por tantos días aflorar ante el contacto del otro. Cabía añadir que el haber estado recordando algunos de los momentos más excitantes con el otro momentos antes no le estaba sirviendo mucho en su defensa, por lo que acabo uniéndose a aquel beso y dejándose llevar por la pasión que el otro le brindaba.

Apenas se separaron, pero se volvieron a juntar apasionadamente en un nuevo beso más profundo y ya con las manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro en el pie de aquellas escaleras.

-N'nca...te olv'dé...-susurró el sueco, mordiendo el cuello de Søren que simplemente gimió ahogadamente.-Te amo...

Algo rompió el momento mágico y no fueron las palabras de Berwald. Cuando ambos miraron hacía arriba, encontraron a un Tino con la cara enrojecida y cubierta de grandes lagrimas, vestido simplemente con el pijama y con una de sus manos apretándose el corazón con fuerza. Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba para librarse de la presencia de los dos a los que había considerado personas de confiar, uno su pareja y otro el que creía que era su mejor amigo y a los que había descubierto besándose apasionadamente al pie de las escaleras de su edificio.

_He...La hice buena acompañando a Berwald a su casa aquella noche. No, realmente no. Lo peor de todo fue que después de aquello fuimos a mi casa. _

_No dormimos en toda la noche. Apasionadamente, nos abracemos una y otra vez hasta caer agotados en la pequeña cama individual de mi habitación de estudiante. Toda la noche, ignorando al lloroso Tino que tenía el corazón roto y al resto del mundo, simplemente repitiendo aquello que de jóvenes hicimos una y otra vez. _

_No tardaría en darme cuenta de la verdad. Berwald nunca olvidó lo que tuvimos. A diferencia de mí, él se enamoró completamente del yo adolescente que le daba a llenar aquel vacío sentimental que tenía. Y yo le dejé, tal y como Lukas me había dejado a mi por otro. Él había pasado por todo lo que había pasado días atrás, y solo pues no podía contárselo a nadie ni ir a llorar a otra persona. Yo había sido el Lukas de nuestra relación y él se tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas. Buscó a alguien con quien rehacer su vida, aunque en sus inicios solo fue para intentar que me diera cuenta de que lo perdí y volviera corriendo hasta él. Berwald nunca amó a Tino, sino a mí. Quizás con el tiempo lo hizo, pero sin olvidarme._

_Y yo nunca le amé._

_Quizás por eso, aquella noche, en mi cama, con ambos cuerpos desnudos y agotados entrelazados entre si, acabó nuestra amistad y nos volvimos simples extraños. _

_Aquella noche, lo poco que quedaba de mi grupo de amigos se desintegró al completo._

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Hola a todos!_

_Sé que he tardado casi un año en continuar este fic, lo siento mucho pero comencé 2º Bachiller, tuve problemas médicos, familiares, sentimentales, me descargué el FFV y el FFVI para ordenador y también me puse a enviciarme a series como SPN y Merlín y olvidé por completo el mundo del escritor._

_No es escusa, lo siento. Mas que nada porque este fic solo iba a ocupar 5 capitulos y ni siquiera lo terminé. Si, por si algún caso, alguno de mis antiguos lectores sigue vivo, gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de soportarme de nuevo._

_Por cierto, leí todas las criticas. Casi lloro de alegria~ Realmente, amo a mis lectores, a pesar de que os trate tan mal D:_

_**Próximo Capitulo (y último): Cinco caminos.**_


	5. Cinco caminos  Cinco años después

**Capitulo 5 – Cinco Caminos.**

**~Cinco años después~**

_Después de lo ocurrido entre Berwald y yo...Mnh...¿Para qué mentir? Sentí como todo lo que había hecho en mi vida se había ido al garete. Yo y mi mejor amigo, amantes en la adolescencia, mejores amigos en los tiempos de nuevos amores e infieles después, cuando todo cambio a nuestro alrededor. Sabía bien que algún día volvería a suceder, por más que pensara que estaría con Lukas siempre. La atracción sexual que nos llevó a ser amantes no se podría quedar helada y desaparecer, nunca lo hacía, nunca lo hizo con ninguna persona._

_Dejemos de hablarnos. Ni cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de la universidad nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra. Y eso me dolía. Me dí cuenta temprano que me dolía más que la ruptura con Lukas, al cual nunca vi de nuevo, incluso más que el odio que me demostraba Tino las pocas veces que nos vimos en los meses siguientes, cuando sus amigos se empeñaron en cenar a veces donde trabajaba._

_Y, hablando de Lukas y del quinto miembro, en uno de esos días Tino se acercó a mí y me contó la vida de Lukas. Fue la única vez de esas diez u once en las que nos vimos que me dirigió la palabra o siquiera dejo de verme con algún tipo de odio, también la última pues se acababa el curso. Lukas, el chico noruego al que tanto había amado por años, nunca me amó. Tenía claro que no quería estar solo, y también a quien amaba desde un principio. Pensando que no tenia oportunidad de que su pequeño hermano menor se fijara en él, me usó a mí para intentar olvidarle. Y lo hizo, hasta el día en el que su hermano pequeño se enteró de su obsesión y le hizo recaer, siéndome infiel._

_Me hubiera gustado odiarle, y no fue porque siguiera amándole, pues meses después me dí cuenta de que no sentía tanto amor por ese chico como en un principio pensé. Más bien, le tuve lastima. Años y años, cuidando de la persona a la que amaba, a la que no podía olvidar, a quien no podría nunca besar, nunca amar más allá que a distancia y en silencio. Pobre hermano mayor, no correspondido en amor, que una vez que tuvo a su hermano como amante y decidió dejar a la pareja que le cuidaba, es decir que decidió dejarme, se enteró de que su hermano se iba a estudiar al extranjero, que no lo vería hasta dos pares de años más tarde cuando volviera para estudiar en la universidad._

_El pequeño Aisu se fue, nunca supe el país exacto, pero lo hizo. Tino y Lukas ni se hablaron de nuevo y acabaron la secundaria, entrando cada uno en una universidad distinta y en carreras distintas. Tino en Administración, al igual que Berwald, y Lukas en Artes escénicas. Berwald acabó la carrera , salio del trabajo y comenzó un pequeño taller de carpintería que, con los enchufes y ayudas de sus superiores del trabajo anterior, se acabó convirtiendo en una gran cadena de tiendas internacionales de venta de muebles. Tino al acabar la carrera comenzó una humilde jugueteria que no era muy conocida, pero si muy valorada y mantenida por los niños que vivían en la misma zona de la ciudad que él. Y Lukas acabó siendo actor de dramas, siempre siendo el chico guay sin emociones de cabellos rubios y mirada clara que hace gritar a las fans al quitarse alguna prenda de ropa o decir una línea incomprensible de amor que ellas consideran profunda y hermosa._

_Yo acabé la carrera de Criminologia, y dejé el trabajo en el restaurante. Vincent y yo no perdimos el contacto aunque ocurriera eso. Él acabó su carrera también y después comenzó a trabajar con su hermana en una chocolatería, ya que la cocina era su pasión. Yo fui enchufado por su familia como guardaespaldas, y más tarde contratado como secreta por la policía para narcotraficos. Su hermano pequeño era un peligro e imposible de defender, nunca me esperé que un niño pequeño pudiera meterse en tantos problemas. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que un chico que trabajaba en un restaurante para pagarse los estudios fuera de familia rica._

_Al parecer, tuvo problemas con su familia alrededor de su sexualidad y decidió huir. Estos, al ver que le habían perdido, le aceptaron completamente con los brazos abiertos y me acogieron perfectamente en la familia cuando un año después comencé a salir con el holandés._

_Si, digo la verdad. Salimos. Y no solo eso, somos un bonito matrimonio. Todos los días discutimos, pero siempre que comenzamos una discusión acabamos sudados, rojos, desnudos y agotados sobre la cama alrededor de media hora después, todavía ansiando más del otro. ¡No es tan pervertido! La verdad es que nuestra forma especial de mantener nuestra pasión a flote y no caer en el aburrimiento, el desamor o las infidelidades._

_Somos...lo que nunca llegué a ser con Lukas. Felices._

-Vamos, ¿en serio?-protestó vincent mientras era arrastrado por su marido.

Apenas un año atrás se habían casado y, aparte de hacerlo como conejos dos veces al día mínimo, nunca habían salido. No es que no fueran románticos, es que durante su época de novios aprendieron que el mundo estaba demasiado preparado para ver una pareja gay. Demasiado. El hecho de ser mirados perversamente por mujeres, tener insinuaciones por parte de viejos verdes en el metro, la calle, el centro comercial...ser acosados por otakus fujoshi que gritan histéricas al ver a dos gays de físico más increíble que los de los que tienen sus personajes de manga o anime favoritos en plan meloso en público, ser tratados de manera especial por dependientes o dependientas vayan a donde vayan, como si no supieran si tratarlos de hombres o de mujeres...Era tan insoportable.

-Nunca salimos, y necesito apoyo moral.-inquirió el danés.

Por iniciativa de Aisu, habían quedado los cinco de nuevo. Si, después de cinco años de nuevo juntos. Los cinco nórdicos de siempre, juntos al fin después de haber llevado cinco vidas diferentes durante aquel tiempo. Ahora habían cinco historias distintas que ir contándose a lo largo del día o si volvían a quedar esas nuevas salidas. Y, aunque el Andersen había creado muchas amistades en aquellos cinco años, había extrañado de sobremanera a sus amigos, a sus Nordic Five, colegas de toda la vida, amigos inseparables y lazos profundos que no se habían roto a pesar de todo lo acontecido tiempo atrás.

Otra vez de nuevo...todos juntos...

Y allí estaban. Sentados en un banco esperándole porque el idiota de Vincent se tardó mucho en salir de su casa. Hablaban entre ellos, al parecer amigablemente y sin ningún problema, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Cinco años habían pasado ya, y todos habían curado las heridas del pasado. Ni Lukas odiaba a Emil, ni tino a Berwald, tampoco había amor entre ellos ni tampoco hacía el ausente, ni tampoco odio a este último. Todo se había restablecido a como cuando eran niños.

Lukas, con esa bufanda y el pelo algo más crecidito pues su productora decía que "Las melenas rubias atraen a las mujeres de andar por casa", hablaba amigablemente con Berwald, el cual se encontraba trajeado y con sus típicas gafas puestas encima de su nariz. Parecían hablar de algo de publicidad, seguramente de usar al famoso como publicidad de sus tiendas. Tino atendía el móvil porque no habían llegado correctamente pedidos. Emil esperaba a que acabara para continuar su conversación con él sobre lo que había hecho en las discotecas alemanas el mes pasado, antes de llegar a la ciudad de sus vacaciones estudiantiles de un año por el mundo.

-¡Chiiiiiiiiiiicos!-exclamó él, haciendo que los cuatro le mirasen y le sonrieran y el holandés muriera de vergüenza cuando el resto de los viandantes del parque también se giraron a ver quien gritaba como un poseso.

-¡Ey, idiota, ten algo de cuidado!-protestó este cuando vio que su animada pareja le soltaba y se marchaba corriendo hacía ellos como un niño pequeño.

Y su intuición no falló.

Søren cayó de bruces al suelo y tragó tierra mientras sentía varias piedrecitas clavarse sin herirle en la barbilla. Pero, ni sintió el dolor. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la caída. Simplemente, observó con el corazón emocionado como cinco manos se alzaban frente a él, idnicando que estarían ahí para levantarle.

Cinco manos. Cinco lazos. Cinco sentimientos. Cinco personas. Cinco nórdicos. Cinco amigos.

Cinco historias que fueron una y lo volvían a ser. Porque, no importa las estupideces que ocurran, todos saben que la verdadera amistad nunca se puede borrar de un corazón. Que el lazo de una amistad es eterno e inquebrantable. Que cuando dos corazones se unen, no hay forma de separarlos, por más que estos se aleen.

Vincent observaba como los Nordic Five se fundían en un caluroso abrazo en cuanto el danés se levantó. Era feliz, pues su pareja al fin había superado el problema que tenía con los que habían sido sus mejores amigos. Aunque eso significara que este se fuera con sus amigos algunas veces y tuviera que renunciar a hacerlo muchas veces los fines de semana. Suspiró aliviado y se acercó un poco sin interrumpir.

Seguramente tendría que soportar batallitas durante las siguientes semanas. Todo fuera por la felicidad de su esposo.

~.FIN.~

* * *

><p><em>NA: Por fin el final._

_Voy a seros sinceros/as. tenía este capitulo escrito desde que empecé el fic. no sé como ñoco me tardé un mes en subirlo, es más, esta tarde subiendo un capitulo de mi único fic en proceso me dí cuenta de que estaba sin terminar. xD yo: merda, los lectores._

_Bueno, llegó el final y acabó bien. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, en verdad de alrededor de diez capítulos, pero me decidí no alargarlo ni hacer extenso todos los problemas. Más que nada porque la inspiración para este fic vino en los cinco primeros días. El resto fue...oh, dios mío, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¡meeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeeeeeee! etc. Se habrá notado mucho, seguramente digo yo. xD Aún así espero que os haya gustado :3_

_Gracias a **Merlina-Vulturi**, **YAOIfangirl1996**,** yo D** y por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado y a todos los lectores que hayan llegado a este capitulo por llegar al final de esta cutre historia ocurrida en un sábado de verano que no tenía nada que hacer excepto ver como se sumaban los números a la derecha del reloj del portátil._

_Espero que os gustara y que decidáis verme pronto en otros fics, os quiero a todos, incluso a los que empezaron y dejaron esta historia, solamente por el hecho de soportar mis pesados textos aburridos, sobretodo en este fic más rallante en la poesía autosentimental._

_Love you~ Ciao~_

_**~DenSu, SuDen, NorIce, IceNor, NedDen y DenNed para todos~**  
><em>

_**Amor nórdico FTW.**_


End file.
